


All I Want

by OddGeoBlue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: OC-Reader, Pregnancy, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddGeoBlue/pseuds/OddGeoBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like the idea of Roan being super protective of his pregnant significant other. Play “All I want” by Kodaline to set the mood for Roan and Y/n’s reunion set after/disregards some of S3~ where Y/N returns after taking children from Polis into hiding when Ontari came to power and Roan left looking for Clarke. Just another attempt at 100 onshots/potential longer fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want

“How do I know you wont come back with more warriors from Azgeda and kill all of Skaikru?” Her voice held steady but the slight tremor in her hand gave away her fear. In that moment, a shout was heard yards away. Bellamy, Octavia and four other gun wielding Skaikru members ran off to see what happened. 

_All I want is nothing more to hear you knocking at my door.  
_

Roan’s heart stopped. _Y/N._ He went to make a run for it but Wanheda brandished her gun at him with a strong, “Wait!” All he could do was stand with his back to her hands up. He couldn’t bear to turn away from the direction where the noise had come. 

_Cause if I could see your face once more I could die a happy man I’m sure_

Y/N and your guard Seun had been leading the group of children through the trail back to Polis to see if she could find Roan. Another grounder had told her Roan had succeeded in finding Clarke but whether or not _they_ had saved Polis was unknown. All she wanted was to take a break so her body could recuperate before the rest of the day’s light disappeared, but her duty was her Azgeda and the children in her charge. 

“I need to rest a moment. Go fetch yourselves any water or food and return quickly. Stay in pairs.” The little warriors hollered excitedly and set off following where Seun went. _We must find a place to make camp before nightfall..  
_

Unbeknownst to them, Skaikru had been nearby and heard the screams which set them on edge. Y/N had been putting together kindling to take for the fire when you heard several sloppy footsteps behind you. _Sky People_ she thought worriedly. 

“osir mean yu no harm“ Y/N’s back straightened at the sound of your native tongue being spoken. You placed a hand on your swollen tummy while raising the other one in the air trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Your stomach felt heavy at the sight of all the guns pointed at you.  
You answered, “Where ste Roan?”

Bellamy and Octavia’s eyes widened when Y/N turned around revealing your pregnancy. Octavia stepped forward wanting to put herself between the line of fire arms raised. Bellamy’s face turned towards where Clarke and Roan were walking together through the path. The moment he saw Y/N, his demeanor completely changed. 

_You brought out the best of me, A part of me I’ve never seen_

Roan sighed in relief allowing his body to relax for the first time in weeks. He picked up the pace and ran towards you arms wide open. Y/N whispered his name disbelieving her eyes. You met him halfway arms reaching forward like a small child reaching for a toy, feet aching on the ground but unwilling to stop until they reach their destination. 

_You took my soul and wiped it clean_

The others watched on dumbfounded. Roan lifted Y/N off the ground in as tight a hug as possible given your large protruding belly. You cried tears of joy at finally being able to let loose the emotions of the past weeks in the comfort of Roan’s arms. “yu laik klir nau ai gona” he whispered to you.

_Our love was made for movie screens_


	2. Confusion & Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N shares some words with Skaikru after a brief tense moment.

“Call off your people!” Bellamy aimed his rifle at you after an arrow landed in another sky person’s calf. Roan stood in front of you protectively but you circled in place behind him trying to see any of the little warriors who were trying to protect you, to no avail. Whatever Roan had told Bellamy did not ease the growing tension.

“Sky Girl, Stop them!” The girl who came forward previously looked at you confused. You pointed to the men with guns pleadingly. She was about to respond when Clarke spoke up. “Stop your attack or we will be forced to take action and defend ourselves. Think about your baby.” Octavia furiously turned around to meet Clarke head on.

“They’re pregnant, Clarke! You can’t be serious right now… We found her alone for crying out loud. Bellamy, tell her this is getting out of control. Let Roan and them go.” You saw Bellamy’s gun waver a bit so you acted quickly. “Nou right au en come out!”

A bunch of howls were heard in response. While Skaikru flashed their guns around trying to pinpoint the sounds, Roan watched you with a small prideful smile on his face. You smiled at Seun, who led the group of future warriors out in one group so the Sky People were not as alarmed. While you made sure they were all alright, Roan stepped forward to Clarke. “I don’t care that you’re trying to keep your people safe. You ever have any one of your Skaikru even think about pointing a gun at Y/N’s head again. I will kill them and you myself. Are we clear?” Clarke’s eyes widened as she nodded.

“Where are you going now?” Octavia asked you. Thoughtfully you looked at her taking in her outer clothes being that of a warrior from TriKru and not a Sky Person. You asked her, “Kom Trikru o Skaikru?”

“Ai laik Octavia kom Skaikru en Indra kom Trikru apprentice.” You smile at her genuinely. “Hello Octavia, Ai laik Y/N Kom Azgeda. I must meet with Trikru gona to rebuild relations between our clans.” Roan made to disagree with your statement but Octavia questioned, “Let me help you. I can be useful to you in addition to your guard…” Looks expectantly at Seun.

“Yes Seun come meet Octavia kom Skaikru en second to Indra kom Trikru.” While they spoke to each other, you stepped away from the group with Roan to have a few moments to yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a oneshot on Tumblr but I'm currently working on more chapters so it may be longer.


End file.
